Optical waveguiding is an important technology, forming the foundation of many modern communications and information transport systems. Traditionally, optical waveguides used in such systems include glass-based optical fibers, such as fiber optic lines. An important ability in optical waveguide technology is the ability to switch an optical signal between different optical fibers thus switching the optical signal from one output to another, creating an optical switch. While useful in many systems, such as telecommunications and information transport systems, such optical fibers are difficult to integrate into microscopic networks.
Microfluidic systems is an area of expanding technology experiencing growth and an expanding range of applications, as systems of increasing capability are developed. With the growing complexity of many microfluidic devices, information densities have also increased and the need to transport signals and data across such devices is becoming more important.